You Don't Love Me
by fckdawrld
Summary: Kurama thinks about his feelings for Hiei, and does something unexpected.


**Don't you just love it when you love someone but they don't love you back? This is a song fic on Kurama's feelings for Hiei. Though Hiei should be straight, but him and Kurama seem to belong to each other. I just have to except it. I'll try. I'll really try. I can't! ::Jumps into the series, and stuffs Hiei in a bag:: Ha, I have him now. Now he can't have feelings for Kurama. ::Hiei cuts free using his katana:: Uh oh... ::Starts running:: Help!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho's cast.**  
  
** You Don't Love Me**  
  
Kurama watched as his teammates continued training for yet another tournament. He knew he should be training as well, but his mind, or his heart, wasn't in it. He made the excuse that he was too hot, to his friends, and took a seat beneath an old willow tree. The tree help to keep the sun away, but nothing could make the uncomfortable tightness in his chest go away.  
_ This is the place where I sit,  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets,  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_  
He watched as Hiei blocked Kuwabara's spirit sword with his katana. He was a splendid demon. Strong. Powerful. Dangerous. And so goddamn sexy. Kurama shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think of Hiei that way. He couldn't imagine things that would never happen.  
Kurama leaned his head back against the willow's trunk, and closed his eyes. The image of his love appeared on his eyelids. He sighed. No matter what he did. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Hiei out of his mind. He was doomed to care, to love Hiei for eternity, but never have the chance to have him. He could feel the tears beginning to form. How he hated to have a human heart.  
_ I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
And tumblin' and breakin'_   
He'll never get the chance to hold the small fire demon. He'll never get the chance to tell him how he felt. All the fantasies he created in his mind, while lying in his bed, would never come true. He couldn't go on with this heartache much longer. And he found a difficult way to end it.  
_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_  
"Kurama, you alive over there?" Yusuke asked. He opened his eyes, and stared at the leader of their group. He was a strong fighter, and no one could beat him, he was afraid of no one. Except for maybe his girlfriend Keiko. Everyday he was getting slapped for pulling some prank on her. He wouldn't get up for some time. No one scared Yusuke like Keiko did.  
_I dream of a world where you understand  
I dream a million sleepless nights  
But I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twist into smoke when I turn on the lights_  
Kurama felt a hint of jealousy. He had no feelings for Yusuke or Keiko in the way he felt for Hiei. But he was jealous that they found the other part of their soul. That they were happy together, and stuck by one another no matter what was going on. How he wished for that.  
_ I'm speechless and fading  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?_  
"Yeah, I'm alive. Just resting a bit." he answered, standing up. His red hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed his hair behind his ear.  
"Well, that's good. We're all going to my house, did you want to come?" Yusuke asked, wrapping his arm around Keiko's waist.  
"No, I think I'm going to go home. My mother might need some help."  
"Okay Kurama. See you tomorrow." Yusuke said, waving good-bye. Keiko did the same thing, giving him a small smile. Kuwabara also said his good- byes and ran to catch up with his best friend. Hiei was the last one.  
Kurama turned his emerald eyes to Hiei's crimsons. He placed his hands in his pockets, trying to find something to say. Nothing formed in his mind.  
_ Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_  
"You're staring, fox." Hiei stated, grabbing his black cloak from the ground.  
Kurama quickly looked away, a blush tinting his cheeks. How could he be so stupid? He knew he shouldn't stare at Hiei for too long. It might reveal something that he didn't want the fire demon to know.  
"You should train, fox. This tournament will be just like the others. We all need to develop new skills."  
"I'll be fine, Hiei. I know how to take care of myself." Kurama acknowledged.  
Hiei gave him an 'Hn' and jumped away, leaving Kurama by himself. He watched him go, silently wanting to go with him. How he wished things were different.  
_This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Is this the place where we met?  
And is this the last chance I'll ever get?_  
Kurama took his time walking home, his head bent down in sadness. He knew what was going to happen tonight, and he didn't know if he could do it. But he had to. It was the only way to get rid of the pain. The only way.  
He walked into the house that he shared with his human mother. The mother who thought of her son a kind and gentle being. She didn't know that he was a demon, a kitsune bent on stealing any treasure. Gold. Jewels. Artifacts. But there was one treasure that he could never have or take. One that he wanted more than his next breath.  
_ I wish I was lonely  
Instead of only  
Crystal and see-through  
Not enough for you_  
He walked up to his room, and closed the door. His mother wasn't home. She was at the hospital getting a checkup. She came down with a cold the day before, and Kurama made her make in an appointment to make sure everything was all right. He wanted her to be forever healthy. But she was a human, and humans have short life spans.  
_ Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_  
Kurama opened the nightstand beside his bed, and took out a bottle. The bottle was filled with a red liquid that he took from one of his plants. The liquid was his salvation. The means to the end of his pain. Of the tightness in his chest.  
He opened the bottle and sat down on his bed. He stared through the opening, his mind wandering over so many questions. Could he really do this? Did he want to do this?  
_Yes_, he said within his mind. _I can do this._  
_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could_  
He brought the bottle to his lips, and tipped his head back. The liquid poured into his mouth, and traveled down his throat, settling in his stomach. He dropped the container to the floor, and laid down in his bed. He could feel the poison working. He was finally going to be able to get rid of his heartache.  
The tears rolled down the side of his face, colliding with the hair at his temple. He prayed that his mother wouldn't suffer long. He prayed that his friends would remember him. He prayed that they win the tournament in his absence. But most of all, he prayed for Hiei's happiness. He deserved it.  
He had seconds left to live. He knew the poison well. He created it himself. He'd been planning this for sometime, but held it off with hope. Hope that Hiei would confess that he loved Kurama. That he wanted to spend his life with him. But the words never came, and he could no longer deal with that.  
"I love you, Hiei..." he whispered, his last words filling the empty room, caressing the darkness.  
  
**I'm sorry that Kurama died. It probably could have taken the story in a different direction, but when you love someone that doesn't love you, you feel like dying. I'm sorry once more.  
  
The song that I put within this story was 'You Don't See Me' by Josie and the Pussycats.  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think, or how much you want to kill me for killing Kurama.**


End file.
